Breakthrough
by Mrs.CaroWinchester
Summary: Bella and Jasper are spending the day in Port Angeles when a bad memory of Bella's come back to get her. Will Jasper save her in time or will she more traumatized than last time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately it belongs to Stephanie Meyer

A/N: OK so this is my first Fanfic hope it will be ok. Please review! Hope you like my first chapter!

Bella POV

"I'll be back as soon as I can my love" he said staring deep into my chocolate brown eyes, unlike his which were black as night. I hated it when he had to hunting, but I knew if he didn't I'd become a vampire like him much sooner than planned. I was nervous and excited for because most of the Cullen's needed to go hunting but someone has to stay and watch me since I'm a danger magnet, and this time Jasper was going to stay.

"I know, but this way I'll get to spend some time to bond with Jasper, it'll be fun" I said making sure to give him the look that said I trusted Jasper completely. He looked between me and Jasper, who was standing behind me talking to Emmett, the he gave me one more love filled kiss and ran out the door with the rest of his family. I stood there not moving for a few more minutes before happily turning around and looking at Jasper, who had a curious look on his face, no doubt from my sudden burst of happiness.

" So Jasper, what do you want to do?" I asked hoping he would actually want to hang out with me even though I'm the fragile human.

"Well I noticed that your always reading the same books over and over again so I thought we could go to Port Angeles and go to the book store to get you some new books." He said with a hopeful look in his golden eyes.

"That'd be great!" I was excited that he was as eager to hang out with me as I was him. Jasper led me out to the garage where the Cullen's prize collection of cars was stored. He moved toward Emmett's Jeep and stood by the passenger door to help me in (since the thing is huge!). He lifted me in and was in the driver's seat before I had even closed my door, I gawked at his eagerness and he just flashed me a smug smirk before starting up the engine and racing out of the garage. He sped down the highway just like all the Cullen's, while I clung to the seat, holding on for dear life. When he spoke it startled me out of the 10 minute silence we had going while I listened to the music flowing through the car.

"You can change the music if you want darlin'." I just looked at him confusingly.

"Why, I like your country music." He looked at me surprised that I had said that.

"Really?" I just gave him a nod, immersing myself into the strum of the guitars. He gave a "huh" and went back to looking at the road. We got to Port Angeles quickly (as expected) and pulled up near the bookstore. He parked then looked at me and flashed me a smile.

"Well, were here darlin'!" He got out and appeared on my side top help me out of the monstrous jeep. He kept a hand on the small of my back so that he could catch me if I fell (which was going to happen whether I liked it or not). We headed into the bookstore where I eagerly ran to the romance section.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: OK so I had a great response on y first chapter so I'm writing this one right away for you guys! Keep reading!

Bella's POV

I was reading through a couple of corny books when Jasper came into the section I was in. I saw that he was carrying a couple of books. I tilted my head and saw that they were civil war books. I smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"You ready to go darlin'?" I nodded my head and headed toward the cash register to pay but Jasper stopped me and grabbed my books and before I could say anything, he had paid for them with the rest of his. He smirked at me when I gave him a glare so I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. As we were walking out of the store, I felt the need to say something to him.

"Jasper, you didn't have to do that. I could have paid for them myself." I said looking up at him. He just smiled and grabbed my hand gently to pull me along beside him.

" Bella, I'm taking you our today to have fun and so that we can get to know each other better. Not so that you can spend your hard earned money from Newton's." As we were walking down the street, I noticed that jasper was breathing easily and was relaxed even though he was holding my hand, he was even gently swinging it! Jasper must have known I noticed his relaxed state "You know, your blood doesn't bother me that much anymore. You should know that after what happened at your birthday, those months that we were away from you I spent working on my control." He said very seriously.

I looked at him with a new light. I stopped suddenly and surprised him by throwing my arms around him. It took him a second to react by placing his arms softly around my shoulders, holding me to him. "I never blamed you for what happened at my birthday, I should have been more careful and not been stupid enough to get a paper cut in front of a bunch of vampires." I said into his chest. We continued walking down the street till we arrived at T.J's (a small diner). We sat in a booth and waited for a waiter to come serve us. I ordered a Greek Salad with a Coke and Jasper just ordered a coffee( that he wasn't going to drink). While we ate, we talked about things that we have in common like music and books. After we were done eating( or at least I was) he paid then we walked outside.

"OK darlin', I'm going to go get the Jeep." He said then went walking down the street toward where we parked the jeep (he had to go at human speed much to his dislike). While I was waiting for him to come back, I just looked at the passing cars. A couple of minutes later, I looked to my left and noticed two guys walking in my direction, then on my right there were two more guys. I didn't really think much of it and went back to looking at the passing traffic.

Suddenly I was pulled from my daydreaming by the pressure of arms yanking me up from my seat. There was a set of hands on each of my arms and a hand over my mouth. I panicked and started screaming through the hand on my mouth and thrashing around trying to get free. They started pulling me away from the diner and toward the alley next to it (and they weren't very gentle). Tears started streaming down my face as I struggled to get away. I didn't know what they wanted but I didn't want to find out. It was amazing that no one noticed a teenage girl struggling to get away from three big men dressed in dark clothes while the other trailed behind us. Finally we got far enough into the alley that it was too dark for any one passing by to notice anything. The one with his hand over my mouth took it off.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at them trying to glare through my tears. I was more scared than I have ever been, this was even worse than James because then I thought I was going to die, but with these guys I have no idea. I had just enough light that I could see the outline of his face. When he heard me scream, he got a smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't be like that sugar." the other three chuckled at that while I just got more worried because I was starting to remember where I had seen these men before. These were the same ones that had attacked me before, but Edward had saved me from them before they could go this far. He leaned down close to my face and I struggled to get away still, but it was no use. "You got away from us last time, but your little boyfriend isn't here to save you this time. So were going to have a little fun with you". He hissed the last part at me and I cringed away. The other three guys started feeling my chest and I tried to scream, but one of them had put their dirty hand back on my mouth to muffle my screams. I was starting to lose hope when all of a sudden they all stopped and I saw an angel at the opening of the alley.

Jasper was standing there with the most ferocious look on his face. He was glaring at the men holding me and he actually looked like a vampire from the movies. He started quickly walking toward us. As he was coming two of my kidnappers grabbed my arms and one stood behind me with his hand on my mouth (yeah, like that would do much against vampire hearing.) The one who seemed to be the leader stood in front of me as if to block me from view. "Hey, were a little busy here" the one in front of me said to Jasper.

"Get away from my sister!" Jasper growled at the men. I was screaming at him through the disgusting hand to help me because the guy behind me was trying to grind into me but I was struggling too much. When Jasper caught sight of what they were trying to do he ran toward us, not even bothering to keep human speed and ripped the men hands off of me and placed me behind him.

By now then men were afraid of Jasper, he had a murderous look on his face and it was directed right at them. They started running away (I guess that he was projecting). "If I ever see you scumbags again, I'LL KILL YOU!" Jasper yelled at them as they ran. He was breathing heavily in anger when he heard my sobs. I was scared still even though I knew that they couldn't hurt me anymore. I was clutching myself, trying to stay upright when Jasper grabbed me in his arms and held me to him. The coldness of his body calmed as it did when Edward hugged me. I shook in his arms, fear still flowing through out my body. He slowly led me out of the alley to the Jeep that was parked in front of where I had been standing before the incident. Jasper gently lifted me into the passenger side where I saw our books that we had bought earlier. He was still standing in front of me when I realized I had been remembering earlier. He used the pad of his thumbs to wipe my tears away, as he did this I leaned into his cold touch. Jasper pulled me into another embrace and used his power slightly to calm me down. "Shh, it's ok darlin'. Their not going to hurt you anymore." He kept cooing to me till I calmed down. Once he knew I was not going to break down again he shut the passenger door and walked quickly around the front to the driver's side and hopped in. Once we had started down the road, he grabbed my hand and gave me a sad smile, I tried to smile back but it turned out as more of a grimace. We continued along back to the Cullen's, Jasper holding my hand and sending out calming waves the whole time. I was a lot calmer by the time we were arriving into Forks.

"Thank you for saving me Jasper, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did." I said tearing up again. He squeezed my hand gently and pulled up to the Cullen mansion. He pulled into the garage and turned to look at me as he shut off the Jeep. "Bella, I would never let anything bad happen to you if I had the power to stop it. I was coming around the corner when I heard your scream, I parked as fast as I could and hurried because I could feel their emotions" he said. I just stared at him for a couple of seconds then jumped into his arms and hugged him, again bursting into tears. Jasper carefully picked me up from the passenger side and carried me bridle style into the house, hugging me closely to him the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I wrote this story so – haha!

A/N: ok so here's the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and review it! Sorry I took so long but I had like a million projects to do and I had exams and I forgot to work on it. I know it's short but at leati finally posted it.

Bella POV

I was still crying as Jasper carried me into the Cullen's living room. I knew that those men would never hurt me or even come near me ever again, but I was still in shock from seeing the people who I had hoped to never see again. He carried me into the Cullen's immaculate living room and sat down on the couch with me on his lap.

After a while my sobs had ceased and I looked up at Jasper, who had comforted me the whole time. He smiled down at me while still sending me waves of calm.

"Are you ok now?" he asked

"Yes, thank you for everything today jasper. It was a great day before _they_ showed up." I said while getting slightly angry angry when I thought about my attackers.

After sitting there for awhile I felt jasper tense and life his head.

"They're back from their hunting trip" he said obviously hearing everyone running toward the house. Jasper turned to me "are you going to tell them or Edward what happened, because Edward will see us sitting like this and expect the worst of course" he said with a chuckle.

I wanted to tell them but I didn't think that I would have the strength to do it, so I turned to jasper, "Do you think that you could maybe do it?" I asked him while nervously playing with the edges of my sleeves and softly biting my lower lip.

A small smile came to Jaspers face and he gave me a soulful look "Bella, what would make you think that I would say no, I thought that it was pretty obvious by now that I would do anything for you."

I started thinking his words over trying to figure out what they meant when Jasper intruped my train of thought saying " That means yes Darlin'."

I thought about what he said againg then turned to him with mischief clear in my eyes, asked him the obvious question, "So does that mean that you'll change me?" I asked innocently while smiling widely.

"No, sorry Darlin' but I would like not face the wrath of Edward." He said while smirking. We both burst out into laughter.

While we were laughing about the thought of Edward freaking out, we didn't hear the door opening or the rest of the Cullen's walking in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Edward asked, making me and Jasper jump at his sudden appearance. We look at the confused look on Edwards face, then at each other and started laughing again.

I knew that at that moment we had found our brother/sister relashonship, and I hoped that we would always have it.


End file.
